Demon Wings
by kiskinder
Summary: Angels and demons. A war between them. When the angels use drastic measure Orihime finds herself stuck with demons to survive. All injured far away from anything and anyone else they must work as a team to survive. However with a cold emotionless demon in charge how will the group survive and will love blossom on the road home?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Okay, so this is my second fanfic. My first sort of went a little pear shaped and I am currently reworking it so it is better. It is a long process and rather tiring for me but I will get it sorted. Anyways this is an AU based on my favourite pairing of Bleach ever! Ulquihime! Okay so this chapter is based in the past to set the scene of the story. So I hope you guys enjoy and feel free to criticise it or leave a comment. I welcome criticism to help improve my works. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach it belongs to Tite Kubo.**

Prologue:

In the beginning there was only angels. Demons were non-existent. The angel's lived in harmony and peace. The thirteen squads of the court of pure souls looked over the humans on earth and any souls that refused to depart from the world of the living. They were the shepherds that guarded the world and looked after the other angels, many of which lived in harmony. It all began so perfect. Then the betrayal happened.

Three of the captains stole a precious artefact that one of the angel captains created to produce a new super race of angels. Not one of the angels had seen the betrayal coming, as they fell from grace they used animals from earth to create the super race. However the artefact was not fully finished and instead of a super race being created demons were. Creatures that could change from a hybrid form to human form by chanting a name.

Then the war broke out. The fallen angels wanted to be dominant over not just the other angels but the whole human race. With this they attacked. Earth no longer became safe and peaceful. Death and destruction began and the humans soon turned against each other. Earth had become a battle ground and no longer a safe place. Not long after the war broke out a prophecy was found by the demons.

"Lord Aizen we believe to have found a prophecy," said a lower level demon.

"Is that so?" Sosuke Aizen asked looking down from his throne.

"Yes sir, it says:

_Wingless, angelic. Powerful._

_Winged, demonic. Weak_

_Two beings never meant to be, will influence the outcome of a war._

_A war between creatures of myths and legends._

_Together these creatures will become an unstoppable force._

_Demons and angels beware…Emotions are in the air."_

A simple smirk played on Aizens face the only indication that he had heard what had been said. For now he would sit back and watch the show, only acting when he could get his hands on the creatures able to help him win the war…..

**A/N: Okay so this was just a slight introduction. I will post really soon on the first chapter. Let me know what you think. Also let me know if you think anything has been done incorrectly, I really want to get this right. Thanks and until my next update x ;)**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here we go chapter one. Now I'm not sure how long this story will be, but I am hoping to complete it. If I don't please feel free to yell at me and get me to keep at it and update it. I tend to have a habit of leaving stories unfinished. Well here we go:**

Chapter One:

She awoke to a loud beeping that startled her. Rolling over in fright she falls onto the floor landing with a loud THUD.

"Ow," she mutters as she hits her alarm. Groggily she pulled herself up off the floor and walked in very zombie like style to the bathroom. These long shifts were really affecting her. However she would not show the others. They already thought her useless, at the very least she had managed to convince them to keep her involved. She now helped out in the medical tent, along with squad four of the court of pure souls. Captain Unohona was delighted to have assistant, she never directly complained but implied may times that the war was dragging on for too long and the number of injured needed to lower if they wanted to win.

As she began her daily routine of getting ready she couldn't help but agree with the captain. She hated seeing anyone hurt and the amount of people she helped heal was too high for her liking. If she had charge of the world she would find a way to have everyone live in peace. Unlike her friends she saw the beauty in everything and was by far the most compassionate. As the shower water began to relax her muscles she felt the worry and fear she had been feeling wash away with the water. She sighs softly to herself glad to have a break now and then.

Her breaks however were never very long. Enough for her to have some sleep and get refreshed for her next shift. In the past week alone the war had really began. There was constant battles going on and many had died. None of this should ever have happened. Then again neither should she or Ichigo and Chad. None of them were meant to have been yet they were, however she was the only real anomaly. They tried to figure out more but her friends stopped the crazy captain of squad twelve from experimenting on her. She shivered thinking about her and then decided it was time to get ready for work.

She pulls on her temporary uniform that matches that of the other angel's uniforms. She then pulls her hair into a half pony tail her bangs framing her face. Finally she places the blue hibiscus flower clips she was given as a present from her brother. She couldn't even describe how much she missed him. He had been support, family and love all rolled into one. He was all she had needed, then protecting humans he had died and she was left alone. Of course she had her friends but that didn't stop her from missing him. She hums a tune as she makes some toast quickly spreading it with red bean paste and runs out the door. She wished she could be like everyone else and get there speedily but sadly not.

However she didn't mind the walk, it gave her plenty of time to pull on her façade. She smiles at her friends and always acts cheerful when really she wants to scream and shout and cry more often than not. It was bad enough when she learnt her love for Ichigo was unrequited. As in the play _Much Ado about Nothing_ her love was like a weeping willow. She loved him and it was clear to everyone but him and he fell for Rukia. When they started dating she felt like her heart had been torn in two. Not that any couples had a lot of time to date, after all there was a war going on.

As she walked to work Orihime notices there are more damages around. The usual happy green forest seems to be lacking trees and green. There are brown craters and single tree stumps here and there. The bird song is missing leaving an eerie silence hanging over the area. Something had happened here and it had happened last night. She takes a deep breath and continues to hurry on her journey. By the time she reached the tent she had been stationed at she was a little out of breath.

Looking around she could tell it was chaos. There were extra beds outside the tent, blood all around. Angels scurried about their wings pulled in to make more room. Spying Captain Unohona, Orihime walks over.

"Captain is there anything I could help with?" she asks. She instantly blushes after realising how stupid her question was. There were bodies all around and clearly not enough staff.

"Orihime how lovely to see you. You look nice and refreshed," Unohona says as she turns to face her. "Your friends are inside in a closed off section. Last night we had a pretty damaging attack, the worst demons yet so I warn you they are a sight for sore eyes."

Orihime nods and quickly runs into the tent, only just managing to avoid one of the angels. She easily spots where her friends are, mainly by the arguing and Ichigo and Renji's louds voices.

"She needs help!" Ichigo yells "Rukia hold on." Hearing this panic sets in to Orihime as she goes past the curtain to see a very injured Ichigo and Renji trying to get up to help Rukia. From the looks of it a wound had opened up again and she was bleeding profusely. Her skin was a sickly pale colour and she seemed to be gagging on some blood in her mouth suggesting an internal bleed. Her eyes were closed as well.

"Ichigo, Renji," Orihime says, her nursing instincts kicking in "Sit back and lie down. You will end up like her if you both are not careful." Then she walks to Rukia and holds out her hands. "Soten Kishun, I reject," at this a golden light envelopes Rukia as her wounds begin to heal and colour returns to her skin.

Taking a deep breath, Orihime finishes and blinks away the tears from her eyes. Rukia had been really close to death right then and there. What if next time she lost her friend and then what would she do. Yes she was partially jealous that Ichigo chose Rukia but she would never ever wish death on her. After Rukia was back to stable conditions, Orihime moved onto healing the others. As soon as they were healed, reports of another attack were overheard and everyone but Chad and Rukia left. Orihime sighed and began mentally praying for their safety. Smiling at Chad she sat by him and began to heal him.

Out of all her friends she liked spending time around Chad the most, he was quiet and would listen to her rambling on all day. He never contradicted her or offended her. She hummed a light tune as she healed his injuries. Usually he was the worst off but today he wasn't, he was the best of the group. As soon as she was done she waved at Chad and removed the curtain as others were brought to the beds for healing. Half way through the day she began to feel tired again. Ichigo and the others hadn't returned yet. Her nerves were constantly on edge and she felt panic setting in as the day wore on.

As night began to fall more angels were brought in. More battles had been occurring and from what she could gather there were higher level demons attacking. To her knowledge the demons were in about four stages. There were hollowed demons, these were demons that had no sense of anything but need for food. Gillians the first stage of Menos demons. Large creatures that were dumb but powerful in attacks. Adjuches the next stage where they were more humane yet animal like, and finally Vaste Lorde. The highest ranking demons of them all. She had never witnessed any stages higher than the Gillians but by the sounds of it, Sosuke Aizen had sent the highest ranking demons now.

She was always hearing stories about what they were like mainly from squad eleven and had images of creatures of nightmares. Sosuke Aizen however was what brought shivers to her spine and made her feel cold all over. From the legends and what captains had said he was a man of pure evil. She had actually seen a picture of him before and could barely believe someone like him had turned out so evil. From his picture he had looked so innocent and trustworthy. Then again Sora had always said looks can be deceiving and that she was sometimes a little too trusting.

"Orihime I was wondering if I could have a quick word,"

Looking up from her work Orihime notices Captain Unohona smiling at her. Then again it was very rare for her not to be smiling. Orihime nods and follows the captain quickly. Outside it was dark indicating night time had come.

"I was wondering if you could cover a bit more and do some night shift," Unohona says "The battles seem to be getting worse and we can't afford to lose any of our gaurdians. The staff is of short supply as well."

"Of course I can," Orihime replies. "Since I can't fight I want to pull my weight. Besides it beats the fights with the little blue men at home," To anyone else this would be weird but Unohona had gotten to know Orihime and her weird ways by now. She nods and Orihime gets back to work.

Many times she stiffles a yawn and concentrates on the task at home. She was straining her body really badly and pushing herself to the limit. She knew she should take a break soon. As if sensing this, her stomach growled and she was allowed a ten minute break for food and a sit down. She hurried to sit down and ate what food she was offered. Naturally it was really bland without her additions but the hospital tent could only supply so much. Earlier in the day she had seen another few tents being put up because the causlaities were just so bad.

Looking down at the tent that had been labelled as squad four's in his debreifing he watched the scene. Causalities were flowing in and it was clear they were running out of room. _Trash,_ he thought as he continued to stare down. Slowly lifting one arm he points a single finger at the biggest tent. A green ball of light forms and below he can hear the panicked cries of the angels. _Pathetic,_ with a simple thought he released the cero he had charged up directly at the tent and watched as dust collected around. Bull's eye. He very rarely missed his targets. He was about to turn away and report back when something caught his eye in the dust. Looking back he felt his eyes widen in shock…

**A/N: Okay so that is chapter one finished. Let me know what you think and if I have done any errors. My spelling isn't brilliant as I have serious spelling issues. Anyways please feel free to criticise so I can improve and make better. Anyways until the next update. ;)**


End file.
